


Remember Me

by Sparrow_Brown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrow_Brown/pseuds/Sparrow_Brown
Summary: Oikawa Tooru expected to wake up in his dorm room and face the school day in all its educational glory. What he did not expect was to wake up in a hospital bed with almost thirteen years of his life forgotten. ‘And was that grey hair? That couldnotbe a grey hair!’





	

Oikawa was tapping his index finger against the steering wheel in time to a rather bubbly pop song. Iwaizumi laid back into his seat, trying desperately to will away the headache starting to pound in his head. This was the third time this song had played as they made their way from Tokyo to Miyagi.

The first half hour of their drive had been filled with a sleepy silence that came from having a long day. Then Oikawa’s hand had reached out to turn on the radio breaking the peacefulness that had settled upon them. When the excited voice of the radio host came on announcing their music line up, Iwaizumi hadn’t really cared. Oikawa being distracted by music meant that he was free to drift off into space lost in his own thoughts without having to keep up a conversation. 

Oikawa however, was not a silent music listener. He liked to hum and sing along. Turning something that should have been relaxing into the beginnings of a headache for Iwaizumi. Then the song that had broken into the top charts in just a couple of days came on. 

The song itself had meaningless lyrics and an obnoxious sounding instrumental that came with a catchy beat. It was being played in many of the stores Iwaizumi had gone into the past week. It had quickly become a favorite among the populace. Iwaizumi would not have minded it so much, if it had not followed him around seemingly everywhere he went, getting stuck in his head like no other song had in while.

It did not help that Oikawa had been able to find it on every station he turned on, happily joining in with the auto-tuned voice as he sang loudly off key. Iwaizumi was certain that he was doing this on purpose to annoy the crap out of him. Judging by the throbbing behind his skull Oikawa had succeeded. 

Oikawa’s voice rose to hit a high note as the singer’s voice got carried away into the chorus. It was here that Iwaizumi had struck. His hand darted out for the dial on the radio to tap it with more force than necessary, successfully turning it off. Oikawa made a startled sound mid-verse. His brown eyes looked away from the road over to Iwaizumi, who laid back in his seat with a satisfied smirk. 

“Iwa-chan! That was rude,” he whined out, sounding younger than his thirty-three years.

From the corner of his eyes Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa reached out to turn the radio back on. 

“Don’t do it.” Iwaizumi said looking back at the road as the sunset melted into the darkness of night. 

Oikawa’s hand froze. “But Iwa-”

“Don’t do it, Trashykawa.” 

Iwaizumi’s scent had spiked with his annoyance, allowing the other alpha to know just how displeased he was.

“Fine,” Oikawa amended, briefly taking his hands off the steering wheel as he held them up in a passive gesture.

Quiet settled into the car once more and Iwaizumi sighed in relief as his headache began to alleviate. His peace was short lived however, as he heard the contents of the boxes in the back-seat rattle. It was the last of Oikawa’s things from his apartment in Tokyo.

After the death of Oikawa’s father, his mother had convinced Oikawa to move back to Miyagi. She wanted her children and grandchildren closer to her in the wake of the loss and her children readily accommodated her. Oikawa’s sister had apparently taken extended time off from her job to be with their grieving mother. 

Oikawa’s mother’s bond to his father had been severed. Losing a connection like that was a hard thing to deal with. Iwaizumi has never had to experience such a thing, but he knew that a bond breaking from death was often physically painful and mentally jarring. Some people walked out of their grief ready to face the world again, while others drew further into themselves, slowly perishing away from the living.

Iwaizumi was not bonded to anyone, and while it was a society norm to be so at his age, he was grateful not share such a connection to anyone. The thought of the pain the living half of the pair had to go through was not something he wanted to experience, nor leave someone else to. Oikawa was different from him, falling straight into society norms with a bonding bite on the left scent gland of his neck, before he even got to his late twenties.

Iwaizumi was broken out of his thoughts as Oikawa’s phone rang. Its ringtone breaking the quiet as Oikawa fished for his phone out of his pocket. 

“Hello,” he answered. 

“Hi!” The excited of voice of a young girl came from the other end. 

Oikawa’s lips stretched into a smile as he replied. “Hi! Tomomi-chan how are you?” 

“Good,” there was a pause and Iwaizumi could hear the faint grumbling of someone else. “Mom says to hand the phone to Iwa-chan.” 

“But-”

“Because it’s dangerous to drive and talk on the phone,” she parroted to him from her mother.

“Fine.” Oikawa said, before handing his phone over to Iwaizumi.

“Hello?” Iwaizumi tentatively asked. 

“Hi!”

“Hi, Tomomi-chan.” 

Tomomi was Oikawa’s daughter. She was five years old and far more cheerful and smiley than her mother Tobio. Most importantly she had yet to inherit Oikawa’s horrible personality. As if hearing his thoughts, Oikawa glanced away from the road and gave him the stink eye. 

“I’m supposed to ask when you guys will be back.” 

Iwaizumi looked out at the road before turning to Oikawa.

“Soon,” Oikawa chimed brightly.

Iwaizumi moved the phone away from his ear as Tomomi shouted back to her mother. 

“Daddy says they’ll be back soon!”

There was more unintelligible grumbling from the other end and Tomomi was silent as she listened. 

“Mom wants to know how soon?”

Iwaizumi answered when he spotted a road sign. “We’re about forty minutes away.” 

“Forty minutes?” 

“Yeah,” he confirmed. 

She yelled back to her mother and once more Iwaizumi had to hold the phone away from his ear. 

“Mom says see you guys soon.”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi began. He always felt so awkward conversing with children.

“See you soon!” Oikawa said, saving him from a drawn-out pause.

Tomomi answered with a happy shout. “See you soon! Bye-bye.”

“Goodbye, Tomomi-chan.” Iwaizumi replied as Oikawa happily chorused.

“Bye, bye!” 

She hung up, leaving them in a quiet lull. 

“I’m going to miss Tokyo.” Oikawa said as he picked up his drink from the cup holder. 

“Then don’t move.” 

“Can’t Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said as he took a sip from his drink. “Already bought the house.”

“Then stop complaining,” Iwaizumi said while shifting around in his seat. His legs had started to fall asleep and his butt felt numb from sitting for so long. 

“My Mom’s happy though,” Oikawa said. 

Iwaizumi simply hummed in reply. 

“Tobio’s happy too.” Oikawa said before taking another sip. He then added, “I think he missed living close to his parents.”

“Now you get to see them all the time.”

Oikawa winced at that, “don’t remind me.” 

“They can’t be that bad. They seemed nice enough to me,” Iwaizumi said. He had only met Kageyama’s parents once and very briefly at that.

“ _You_ get to say that, because they’re not your in-laws.” Oikawa said as his sips turned into slurps. 

Iwaizumi gave him a pointed look as the other reached the end of his drink. Oikawa was slurping in air as he tried to get every last drop up into his straw. He had to restrain himself from hitting Oikawa upside the head, he was driving after all. 

“You’re going to miss me,” he said while setting his drink down. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” 

“Not even a little?”

“Not even a little.”

Oikawa put a hand over his heart, “that hurts Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi shrugged at his antics. Iwaizumi’s own parents wanted him to move closer to them, but he surprisingly liked living in Tokyo. He had a good job and his apartment may be small, but it was comfortable. He also had friends besides Oikawa, even though most of his free time seemed to be allotted to him. 

“Don’t worry you can still visit me,” Oikawa said with a smile. 

“No, thanks.” 

Oikawa huffed, “don’t miss me then.”

“I won’t.” 

“ _Really_?”

“Really,” Iwaizumi said. 

“But your life is going to be sooo boring without me,” Oikawa said.

“Good. I’ll finally have some peace and quiet.” Iwaizumi said as Oikawa pouted.

Iwaizumi knew he would miss him a little. Just the littlest, _tiniest_ bit of him would and that was simply, because Oikawa had been a fixture in his life for so long. An annoying, overly gaudy fixture, but he would miss him all the same. 

“You said Kageyama’s happy?” Iwaizumi asked. 

After all these years, he was still in awe that Oikawa had gotten together with Kageyama. Really, he was more surprised that Kageyama could stand Oikawa at all. However, college had been a time for the two of them to reconcile. Judging by how their lives were now intertwined, it seemed to have done them a lot of good. 

“Hmm…I think he’s happy.” Oikawa said as he took a hand off of the steering wheel again to place it over his bonding mark. “At least that is what it feels like coming through the bond.”

“That’s good,” Iwaizumi said. 

In a wave of excitement Oikawa turned to him. “I told you that Isabell-chan wants Tobio in charge of their new location, right?” 

Iwaizumi nodded. Isabell owned, _Isabell’s Sweet Treats_ , a pastry shop that had taken Tokyo by storm with its western styled sweets. Kageyama had worked there when he was in college and Isabell had taken an immediate liking to her fellow omega. 

“It would be her first location outside of Tokyo,” Oikawa added. 

“Is he going to do it?” Iwaizumi asked, it seemed like a good opportunity. He had seen most people walk out of Isabell’s with a pleased smile. Iwaizumi himself was a costumer for life.

“He’s still thinking about it, but he’ll probably say yes.” 

They sat in a comfortable silence after that and Iwaizumi felt sleepiness come over him. Night had arrived. The stars were shining among the lights of satellites as the moon shone in the shape of a Cheshire Cat’s grin.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes when a car drove pass them. Its lights were far too bright for him to stand to have them open. When he tried to open them again his eyelids felt too heavy. He was ready to sleep, even though he knew they would arrive at their destination soon. 

“What’s that?” Oikawa asked. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes fluttered open, “what’s what?

“ _That_ ,” Oikawa said as he pointed towards the sky. 

There was some sort of aircraft hovering in the sky. Its metal frame was hard to see, but the bright green light that lit up the rim was hard to miss. 

Iwaizumi leaned forward in curiosity. The craft was moving around sporadically and he quickly dismissed it from being an airplane. 

“I don’t know…” Iwaizumi said after a moment. 

He glanced at Oikawa whose eyes were wide open, following the movements of the craft. Oikawa was entranced by the object and Iwaizumi could feel the car slow a little. His gut was telling him that they should pull over. 

He was about to voice this when Oikawa asked, “do you think it’s aliens?”

“ _Aliens_?” Iwaizumi question with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes Iwa-chan, _aliens_.” Oikawa said mimicking Iwaizumi, “as in the drivers of that _U.F.O_.”

“Of _course_ not,” Iwaizumi said tuning to look back at the craft. “It’s probably a drone or something.”

“A drone! No, look at it. It’s way too big to be a drone. Besides it reminds me of – Oh! Look, it’s changing colors.” 

The green melted into a bright fuchsia as the craft seemed to stabilize in one spot. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi could have sworn he felt the car drift a little. 

“Quick! Iwa-chan take a picture.” 

“A picture?” Iwaizume asked, his hand already reaching for his phone to capture the strange sight before him. 

“Yeah, I-” 

It all happened so fast. 

One moment Iwaizumi was staring up at the mysterious object in the sky. The next he turned to Oikawa who let out a loud gasp as he quickly turned the steering wheel. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened in horror when he saw the blinding lights of the vehicle in front of the them. They had drifted over into oncoming traffic.

Iwaizumi’s mind went blank as it was struck with fear. The other car’s horn blared loudly into his head. 

The next thing Iwaizumi knew he was opening his eyes. Staring at what appeared to be a deployed airbag. He blinked in confusion trying to piece his thoughts together. His breath caught in his throat when his thoughts jumped to the car that had been coming towards them. 

He started to look around himself and felt a twitch of pain in his neck when he turned his head. The windshield was shattered and the car felt like it was tilted downward into a ditch. It appeared that they had missed hitting the other vehicle.

“Hey, Oikawa…” Iwaizumi began as he turned to the driver’s side. 

He moved without thinking. 

His fingers unhooking him from his seatbelt to allow him to reach over to his childhood friend. Oikawa was slumped over, his chin resting against his chest. His eyes were firmly shut and Iwaizumi could see a gash on his forehead. 

He gripped Oikawa’s shoulders in his hands, “Oikawa!”

Nothing.

“Hey… hey, Trashykawa, this isn’t funny.” He said as he began to feel tears in his eyes. 

Silence. 

Not even a groan of pain to show that he was waking. 

“Come on Oikawa,” he said. 

He wanted to shake him, but he knew that would do more harm than good. His heart hammered in his chest and panic was creeping into him. Iwaizumi took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. He was a doctor for Heaven’s sake! 

Seeing Oikawa like this however, was not something he was well equipped to handle. His hands were shaking and his mind felt foggy.

He needed to… He needed to search for a pulse! 

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s wrist and sighed in relief when he felt the steady beat of his pulse against his fingertips. 

“Oikawa,” he tried calling out to him again, hopeful that Oikawa would open his eyes.

Oikawa still did not respond. 

“Hey! You alright down there?” Someone called out. 

Startled, Iwaizumi looked away from Oikawa to see a man near the passenger’s side. A phone was pressed to the man’s ear as he peered into the wrecked car. 

“I already called for help,” the man said. “They should be here soon.”

Shortly after the man spoke sirens were breaking through the stillness of the night air. Never had Iwaizumi been so relieved to hear them in his life. 

He glanced back at Oikawa, who was still dead to the world. “You’re going to get help soon, okay?” 

Iwaizumi sniffled when he got no response. He really did not want to cry, but the tears were already running down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been rolling around in my head for a few months now, but it just never wants to come out the way I intend for it to. What did you guys think? Do you like the story so far, were the characters too occ?
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> Sparrow_Brown 
> 
> This story is cross-posted on Fanfiction.Net, under the username Sparrow Brown.


End file.
